Bye Bye Blackbird (song)
"Bye, Bye, Blackbird" is a song published in 1926 by the American composer Ray Henderson and lyricist Mort Dixon. It is considered a popular standard and was first recorded by Gene Austin in 1926.Joe Cocker: Bye, Bye, Blackbird at secondhandsongs.com. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. Song information It was the #16 song of 1926 according to Pop Culture Madness.Pop Music Hits of 1926 Song Chart at popculturemadness.com. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. In 1982, the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) posthumously awarded John Coltrane a Grammy Award of " Best Jazz Solo Performance" for the work on his album, ''Bye Bye Blackbird''.John Coltrane, The Official Site Retrieved March 21, 2012. Recordings of the song often include only the chorus; the verses are far less known.What are the rest of the lyrics to "Bye, Bye, Blackbird?" at straightdope.com. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. The song was also copied by Charlie and His Orchestra, German Karl Schwedler, of The Templin Band during World War II as part of Joseph Goebbels' propaganda campaign. But the lyrics were changed to reflect the German political rhetoric of the time and intended to demoralize the Allied forces. The tune(s) were sung in English and aimed at United States and British troops, as well as British citizens. The song and melody were not permitted to be played in Nazi Germany because the Nazi leadership forbade progressive styles of music such as jazz. Paul McCartney recorded the song for his 2012 album Kisses on the Bottom. McCartney said that "A lot of these songs, like 'Bye Bye Blackbird', were ones that I'd sung along with" at family gatherings.Bye Bye Blackbird at beatlesbible.com Retrieved on 8 February 2012. Meaning of the lyrics There is much speculation about the meaning of the song.Jazz Standards Songs and Instrumentals (Bye, Bye, Blackbird) At least two commentators (using the same source) attribute the song to a prostitute's leaving the business and going home to her mother.Blackbird blackbird singing the blues all day / Bye, Bye, BlackbirdThe Straight Dope: What are the rest of the lyrics to "Bye, Bye, Blackbird"? As such, it is the opposite of "House of the Rising Sun," where the prostitute returns to the business.Ted Anthony, Chasing the Rising Sun: The Journey of an American Song The reason for the song's apparent ambiguity is that the opening verse and the verses about the bluebird are rarely sung. Recordings "Bye, Bye, Blackbird" has been recorded by many artists, including: *Gene Austin *Liza Minnelli *Josephine Baker *Enoch Light And The Light Brigade, Big Hits of the 20's[http://www.allmusic.com/album/big-hits-of-the-20s-r183577 Enoch Light, Big Hits of the 20's] Retrieved March 21, 2012. *Georgia Brown, Georgia Brown Sings Gershwin/Georgia Brown *Joe Cocker *Bing Crosby *Miles Davis *The Fleetwoods *Etta James *Keith Jarrett *Rickie Lee Jones *Diana Krall, performed in the movie Public Enemies. *Peggy Lee, Sings for You (1995) *Julie London *Trini Lopez, Trini Lopez at PJ's *Dean Martin *Sammy Davis, Jr. *Johnny Mathis *Billy May, The Ultimate Billy May *Paul McCartney, Kisses on the Bottom. *Mitch Miller *Alison Moyet, Voice *Bobby Short *Nina Simone *Frank Sinatra *Ringo Starr, Sentimental Journey *Tiny Tim *Mel Tormé, Mel's London Mood (1990) *Sarah Vaughan *Martha Wainwright *Ben Webster & Oscar Peterson, instrumental version in 1959[http://www.allmusic.com/album/r149961 Ben Webster & Oscar Peterson, Ben Webster Meets Oscar Peterson: The Legendary Sessions] Retrieved 09-24-11 See also *List of 1920s jazz standards References